A Mile A Minute
by silenceisscreaming
Summary: Nick/Greg Slash Nick's given Greg the chance to go on a vacation, and Greg chooses West Edmonton Mall, where a whole world of new things await the couple. What adventures will thrill them while on their stay?


**Author's Note:** First fanfic, idea came from my best friend and beta Alison. Thanks for letting me use it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters that are mentioned.

**Acknowledgements:** Thank you to alison for editing. You are absolutely amazing.

**Summary:** Nick/Greg Slash -- Nick's given Greg the chance to go on a vacation, and Greg chooses West Edmonton Mall, where a whole world of new things await the couple. What adventures will thrill them while on their stay?

**__**

A Mile A Minute

I pushed through the crowd of people, just barely hanging on to the hand behind me. Nick could only just keep up with my excited pace but I refused to slow down. I'd never been anywhere this huge before.

"Greg, slow down," Nick said loudly. He had to yell for me to hear him over the roar of the shoppers.

"Have you ever been to a mall this huge, Nicky?" I asked, slowing just enough so he could walk beside me. Every step I took there was something new to see. Thousands of shops, all so different. Nick had offered me a trip anywhere I wanted to go, and I had chosen to go to West Edmonton Mall. It was a long trip from Nevada to Alberta, Canada, but it was well worth it. I pulled him into the huge food court to my left and had barely taken one step towards Dairy Queen when I froze. Staring at me from about twenty meters away was the most thrilling sight I'd ever seen.

"Greg? Are you serious? Galaxyland?" Nick's voice came from behind me. He obviously knew what I was staring at. His voice was distant, though. I was too engrossed in the lights and sounds of the amusement park in front of me to focus on anything else.

"Come on Nicky. Let's go!" I said excitedly, turning to him. He had a reluctant expression on his face but the second he looked me in the eyes, his reluctance vanished. I had noticed that I had some mysterious power over Nick that got him to do whatever I wanted. It was really quite useful. I pulled him in and out through the maze of tables blocking my path before hitting the archway into the park. We circled round looking at all the rides and games before we came to the ticket counter. I bought us wristbands; I was staying here all day, and pulled Nick toward the deafening sound of the roller coaster.

We passed by groups of little kids and teenagers, all waiting in line for some inconsequential ride. The lights and sounds were dizzying in my head as I looked around, taking it all in. Swing of the Century and the Galaxy Twister were rides I would surely go on later. But for now, the roller coaster was the only thing that gave me this adrenalin filled thrill. I was vaguely aware of Nick hurrying to keep up with me. When we reached the rail that looked out to the roller coaster, I stopped. The coaster was huge. I couldn't be sure if it was the largest I'd seen yet but it was close. It went upside down three times, and had lots of sudden drops and twists. The perfect ride for someone like me.

I leaned over the railing, looking down at the terrified faces of the people in the cars. In about two seconds I had Nick and me both in line. I was thrilled when I realized that we'd get the front of the train, always the most fun.

"Uh, Greg?" Nick's voice said as we got buckled into our seats. The restraining bars almost hurt they were so tight.

"Yeah, Nick?" I asked bouncing in my seat as much as the shoulder restraints would allow.

"I don't know if you know this but uh... I've never been on a roller coaster before," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. I noticed his hands trembling as they held the bar in front of him. He was clearly terrified.

"Oh, Nicky, if you were scared, why'd you come on with me?" I asked desperately.

"You were so excited and I wanted to do this with you," he answered. I reached over and took his hand, my thumb moving in a circular motion over the back of his hand. He seemed to relax slightly, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. He didn't have time to answer, though, because the second the words had left my lips, the train had lurched forward and begun to climb a steep hill, obviously leading toward the first drop. I let go of Nick's hand to allow him to hold on to the bar once more. He gripped it so hard, I was surprised it didn't break under the pressure. There was a moment of calm before the train reached the top and went over. The screams that filled the air were deafening. Nick, however, didn't make a sound and he never let go of his death grip on the bar.

I allowed the thrill of the roller coaster to overtake everything else. Enthusiastic screams ripped from my throat as we barreled down the track. The train twisted this way and that, an endless tunnel of wind ripping past us. The dipping down with the drops and the head spinning of the upside down loops were disorienting. I almost didn't notice the flash of cameras going off until it was over. We lurched to a stop and I pried Nick's hands from the bar with difficulty. When the restraints went up, he didn't move.

"Nick? We can get off, Nicky," I said trying to break into his daze. He shook his head slightly as if to shake it off, and he got out of the train. He had a second of unbalance as he regained his footing but he didn't stop moving until we were well away from the roller coaster. When we got to the photo display booth, I put a hand on his arm, gently restraining him from walking any farther. I looked at the pictures from our ride and quickly found where we were. You could see the undeniable thrill on my face, but I immediately dismissed it and turned to Nick's picture. His face was the opposite of mine. His eyes were huge and his face was tight. An expression of terror was written all over it. I turned to look at him now, just to see the difference. He looked calm now, not scared anymore.

"Nick, are you okay?" I questioned.

"I think so. Or at least I will be in a few minutes," he answered putting his hand to his head.

"I'm sorry I made you go on it, Nick. I didn't realize you'd be that scared..." I trailed off as he turned to look at me. He took my hand and grinned. The grin that I loved best.

"It was fun, G," he told me. The look in his eyes told me he was not only saying that to placate me, he meant it. He actually seemed to have enjoyed himself despite the fear. I smiled back and allowed him to lead me to another ride.


End file.
